Half Baked
by ForeverJupJewel
Summary: "He looks over at me briefly, smiling his sweet smile. And in that moment I come undone like the ocean waves breaking away. The butterflies are back." A salty summer full of heat might just be what turns friends, Edward and Bella, into something more.
1. White Houses

**A/N: **So don't have a tiff, I'm still writing **One**. But I've been playing with this idea for a very long time and this story line hits close to home so it's going to be fun to write.

**Special Thanks: **To all of my friends who basically created this story line for me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**White Houses by Vanessa Carlton  
**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt

"So, you'll come over tonight?" Edward asked me as I sunk my feet into the soft, surgery sand. The waves of the ocean were perfect today, softly layering over one another then coming undone by the shore.

"Do I even have a choice?" I retorted. Realistically, I loved going over to his house on Saturday nights, but I didn't want to come off desperate.

"Nah, not really," he bickered back. There was a moment of silence as he peered down at me, tossing a football from one hand to another. His messy bronze hair being highlighted by Florida's strong suns natural rays. "Come on, let's jump in the water."

Not even waiting for my reply he bent down and wrapped his right arm around my waste and picked me up, all the while still holding his football in his left hand. I noticed he got sand on my beach towel as I stood and said to him, "You're brushing that off."

Ignoring me, he dropped the ball and wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. Giddy like the teenage girl I was, I laughed, "You better not drop me!"

I could hear Alice's and Rosalie's laughter behind us, loving the entertainment that followed me and Edward whenever together. In the water, Jasper and Emmett were throwing the football and acting like idiots.

"Hope your ready to get wet," Edward said roughly into my ear, and for a moment it sounded like a double meaning. His cool breath blew on my neck, and made me shiver in all places of my body.

I had no time to analyze what he said, because before I knew it, I was being dropped into the cool waters of the Atlantic Ocean. As I resurfaced, I looked towards Edward, who was chuckling at me. I glared at him, playfully, and splashed water towards him.

Suddenly he was behind me. Arms wrapped around my body and his chin resting on my shoulder. I noticed Alice and Rosalie decided to jump into the water and were respectively sharing a moment with their boyfriends.

"It's so nice out today," I commented. The sun was beating down on us and the water was five shades of crystal blue, a light breeze wafting from the east made the heat tolerable.

"_You_ look so nice today," Edward whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. Butterflies fluttered inside my stomach against my will, knowing Edward was naturally a flirt but couldn't help it.

"What do you want?" I teased him.

"What? I can't comment on how beautiful my best friend is?" He said defensively, and I had to laugh.

I shimmied out of his arms and playfully slapped at his arm, "Go play ball with your boys' babe."

Making my way towards the shoreline, I smiled at the two perfect couples. Rose and Emmett just made sense, as did Alice and Jasper. At times I was almost jealous of how easily they found each other, but then reminded myself that I was better off alone.

After some time, I was sick of the sun and decided to head home. I said a quick goodbye to Alice and Rose, promising them we would hang out tomorrow. I would've said goodbye to the boys, but they were deep in the water, messing around, so I didn't even bother.

There were many perks of living only a few blocks away from the beach. One being, I could walk to it whenever I wanted or even ride my bike. Another being my bedroom overlooked the perfect view of the ocean, and was a beautiful site first thing in the morning, to watch the sun rise over the Atlantic.

I walked into my house and threw my beach bag on the floor near the stairs. The scent of vanilla and salt overtook my senses.

"Mom," I called out.

"In here Bell."

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom grabbing her keys, purse in hand. "I'm going over to the mall to have lunch with Lisa then shop for awhile. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

She smiled at me, "Your father went to play golf at Seminole and probably won't be back till later. We have to go to this party tonight in Palm Beach, so it looks like you're going to be on your own today."

"S'okay. I think I'm going to hang at Edward's anyway," I told her, and instantly she beamed with the mention of Edwards's name. At times I could've sworn she had her own crush on him.

"Well that sounds perfect. If you see Esme and Carlisle, tell them I say hi. I need to give her a call, maybe we could get together for dinner one evening," she spoke absentminded. "Anyway, if you need anything just call me on my cell."

Soon after she left I ran upstairs, towards the third floor, and jumped into the shower. As I dressed in a tank top and white denim shorts, I noticed it was still early in the afternoon. I was combing my wet hair out when I heard the doorbell ring.

Rushing to open the door, Edward stood in front of me, wet hair, t-shirt and board shorts. I could notice the slight bit of sand on his feet and legs. "What's up?"

"Why'd you leave?" He asked as he bombarded into the house and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Just got sick of the sun," I said honestly, and sat in one of the chairs to the island.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just thought you were mad at me or something," he spilled out.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked dumbly.

He just shrugged his shoulders and asked instead, "So, you still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, unless you have other plans."

"Why would I have other plans?" He narrows his eyes at me as he asks.

I shrugged my shoulders, not in the mood to get into it with him.

"I was thinking I would pick you up and we can grab take out from Countyline and watch some movies," he suggests.

"Sounds good."

He leaves a few minutes later, saying he'll be by to pick me up around five. He acts like he doesn't care, but I know he does. He takes our movie nights seriously, considering their becoming more and more sporadic.

The thing with Edward is we have been friends since we were little, and I've known him practically forever. Though everyone assumes we're in a relationship with each other, they're wrong. I couldn't even imagine having him as a boyfriend. It's easy what we have now. Besides Rose and Alice, he was one of my closest friends and I didn't want to ruin that by stupid teenage hormones.

Five o'clock rolls around and I walk outside to our front patio. Edward is sitting in his Wrangler Jeep, beeping his horn. The sun is becoming a perfect shade of orange as it nears its fade in the west. I can feel the strong rays on my back as I walk to his Jeep.

I jumped into the passenger seat; the scent of salt and gasoline in the summer heat. Edward looks over at me briefly, smiling his sweet smile. And in that moment, I come undone like the ocean waves breaking away. The butterflies are back.

Later that evening me and Edward ended up back at my house. His parents were going to be home all night, and because my parents weren't going to be home till around early morning, we figured my house would be the best for a movie marathon. I think he just liked our fifty inch plasma and the recliner.

We got sick of watching movies around nine and just decided to turn on the Marlins baseball game instead. Edward grew up playing baseball but switched to football when he started high school, learning he actually had talent and started playing varsity only as a freshman. I played volleyball and ran track. We both shared a mutual love of sports.

"The Marlins suck," he commented as a batter struck out again.

"Mhm," I agreed.

"I'm hungry."

"I've got Ben & Jerry's in the freezer," I sang.

"You've been depriving me," he said dramatically, offended.

I got up off the couch and made my way towards the kitchen. I could feel Edwards's presence behind me as he followed.

"All right so I've got two of the Half Baked, and only one Cookie Dough and Fudge Brownie," I opened the freezer and pulled both the Half Baked out, knowing it really wasn't a question.

Edward grabbed the spoons and I popped the lids, and soon enough we were both indulging ourselves in Ben & Jerry goodness.

I closed my eyes and moaned softly as I brought the spoon up to my mouth. _So perfect._ When I opened my eyes, I noticed Edward staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked him, wondering if I had something on my face.

"You really have no idea what you do to me," he replied, smiling slightly. In a blink of an eye he was standing right in front of me, our ice cream forgotten.

He was looking straight into my eyes and brought his mouth so close to mine that I could feel his breath fan across my face. The butterflies were there and I knew what was coming.

"I shouldn't do this, but fuck it. You're killing me," he said, and then his lips were on mine.

It wasn't magical. It wasn't romantic. It wasn't perfect. It was rough and sloppy, and felt _right._ For the first time in my life, I actually felt in content even though it was against what I wanted.

He was all over me. One minute his lips were on mine, then the next they found my neck, sucking. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up and set me on the kitchen counter. Settling his body right between my legs, I wrapped them around his torso, wanting him to be as close as possible to me.

I couldn't get enough of him. His taste was sweet and a hell of a lot better than any kind of ice cream Ben & Jerry's had to offer. The way he grunted when our tongues fought for dominance. Everything felt _right._

Eventually we broke away from each other, panting slightly.

"Promise this won't change anything," I said to him honestly.

Looking into my eyes, I search his. Such a dark shade of green, I could still find soft remnants of golden sun blended in with them. I know what he's about to say isn't going to be a lie. I can just feel it, but the butterflies are still there; always there.

"Promise," he says. And I come undone.

**A/N **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it

Reviews are like pretty eyed boys in bright red shirts


	2. Paving Over Paradise

**A/N** I've been wanting to update this for awhile. So here it is. Hope whoever is reading this likes it. And maybe review? Just a suggestion..

**Songs**

Only Human - Jason Mraz

Breathe (2 AM) - Anna Nalick

Don't Be Shy - Shwayze

**Paving Over Paradise **

Early morning runs along the beach always would help me clear my head. And after last night's events, my head seriously needed to be cleared of all thoughts.

After me and Edward's little makeout session, I kicked him out pretty swiftly before he got too touchy and feely. I'm not a prude or anything, but I do have my beliefs and I'm sure not or ever will be a slut. Edward will never get anything easy from me.

The question going through my mind as I ran on the hard sand, was whether or not what happened with me and Edward could happen again.

Do I want it to happen again? Definitely. But was it wrong? Hell yes it was wrong. Me and Edward have been best friends since birth practically. Our mothers would set up play dates with each other. I didn't want this to ruin our friendship.

But the more and more I let last nights events keep playing over and over again in my head, the more stressed out I became. Me and stress don't go together what so ever.

So, I mentally made a pack with myself to just go with the flow this summer, and to let everything play out naturally. Whatever happens with me and Edward will happen naturally. I'm not forcing anything and I'm sure as hell not going to worry about anything either.

And as I walked back to my house, and noticed Edward sitting on my front porch, I definitely didn't almost have a panic attack, feel the need to vomit, and/or start to sweat profusely.

Shit. The butterfly's were back.

"Hey," he got up from the lounge chair he had been sitting on and walked over to where I was standing. He looked utterly delicious in his Hurricane Football t-shirt and Nike running shorts.

"Hey," I said.

The silence around us was awkward and cold and I wanted to fill it with something, "So, what's up?"

He cooly looked at me and said, "I just wanted to make sure we're cool after last night."

Mentally I was screaming _fuckfuckfuck_ not in the mood to go over this with him right now, especially after my run. Now I'm going to have to go run again.

"Why wouldn't we be cool?" I took a seat on our front porch steps. Edward sat directly next to me. Thighs touching each other. Of course he had to sit as close as he could to me.

He let out a deep breath and said, "I was afraid I freaked you out last night. I didn't mean to pressure you like that."

I snorted, "Edward, if you didn't notice I was pretty into it too. You weren't the only one."

A few moments of silence passed by before he looked at me and said, "So, we're cool then?"

"Definitely. It would take a lot to make me really pissed off at you hunnybuns," I joked with him.

He nudged my shoulder playfully, "Whatever makes you happy babycakes."

After a moment of silence he stood up and said, "I better get going. Told the guys I'd meet them at the gym."

I stood up to and nodded my head. "You going to the bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah about that.." he started but my cell phone interrupted him.

_I see you driving round town_  
_With the girl I love _  
_and I'm like_  
_Fuck You!_

"Sorry that's Rose, better get this. I'll just see you tonight ok?"

As I answered the phone with a quick "hey" and walked towards my front door, Edward yelled back at me, "Bella! Wait, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hold on Rose," I spoke into the phone and pulled it away from my ear. "Edward, just tell me tonight ok? I'll see you later!"

* * *

"Someone looks pretty damn hot tonight," Alice commented as she walked into my house.

We were going to have to leave in about half an hour for the bonfire, and because my parents were out for the evening, my house unofficially became the "get ready" house. Plus, it was my turn to be the designated driver for the night.

And I couldn't help but agree with Alice's comment. I did feel pretty damn good. My long light brown hair was slightly wavy and parted at the side, giving it a beachy look. I was wearing a cute little, light floral blue, ruffled peasant styled, tank top with a pair of white denim shorts, and had a flowy cardigan to match in case it got a little chilly.

"Thanks babe. You don't look to bad yourself." Which was true. Alice always looked absolutely and utterly perfect. Rose easily rocked blonde bombshell.

"Come on Allycat. Time for a toast for the evening," Rose yelled from the kitchen.

"She popped open the bubbly about half an hour ago and has been on a roll since," I whispered to Alice as we walked into the kitchen.

Giggling, Alice grabbed the flute that Rose handed to her.

Dramatically, Rose cleared her throat and toasted away, "To the first bonfire of the summer ladies and to the great two friends I have. Cheers bitches."

* * *

After settling into my beach chair, I didn't purposely look for Edward. It just happened naturally. Plus, with Jacob Black sitting directly next to me, my attention was solely fixed on his gorgeous white smile that made my little heart flutter.

I knew right away though when Edward arrived. Blue buttoned Polo shirt and low hanging jeans, he looked good. But when I saw who was following him like a little puppy, I immediately felt like the biggest idiot ever. And I subsequently tilted my body closer to Jacob. Hopefully giving the allure that I was completely into him. Which I was. Just not completely. Slightly, most definitely.

Jessica was all over Edward like white on rice. I had nothing against Jess, in fact we were somewhat friends. She just annoyed the crap out of me at times. Her brown curly hair was chemically straighten, giving off the vibe she definitely tried too hard. Oh well. Too each is own.

"You want a beer?" Jake asked me.

"Nah I'm good."

As I attempted to engage in some sort of conversation with Tyler Crowley, my eyes suddenly connected with Edwards. Quickly, I looked away. He was only standing a few yards away from where I sat, talking to some of the guys on the football team.

Some time passes when he finally wanders over to where I'm sitting. Jessica is no where in site.

"What's up?" He nods his head at Tyler and Jake, and flashes me a quick smile.

I felt like a fool. He obviously came here with Jessica, and couldn't even give the decency of telling me so. Douchebag. Deliciously looking douchebag.

He's looking at me when he says, "Bells mind if I sit with you?"

I could either be A) a complete and utter bitch and completely ignore him or B) give into his needs and act like the blind fool I am. I opt for neither.

"It's yours," I say to him and get up. Looking towards Jake and Tyler, "See you guys later." And I walk away with the feeling of Edwards eyes following me. _Deliciously looking douchebag_.

**A/N **liked it? Maybe? Think about it. Review it? Btw that song was Fuck You by Cee Lo Green (or Forget You to some of you who aren't a fan of crude language. Sorry about that). Someone in my life has that ringtone specially for them.. (cue the crude)


	3. Twisting & Turning

**A/N **So I couldn't wait to update this. I'm going to try to get a chapter done a week, so for all of you who are actually reading this, expect an update a week. That's the goal.

**Songs**

Breaking The Girl - Red Hot Chili Peppers

Summer Breeze - Jason Mraz

Forever & Almost Always - Kate Voegele

**Twisting & Turning **

"Good morning Palm Beachers. And what a good morning this is. A beautiful weekend full of surf, sand, and sun lies ahead us and to start off this weekend right we'll be playing Kokomo by The Beach Boys."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," I moaned to myself and reached over to my nightstand to lower the volume of my radio alarm, which I failed to turn off last night.

I had nothing planned for the weekend, and waking up at seven on a Saturday morning wasn't how I wanted to start it. Rose and Alice were both gone with their families on their summer vacations. I still have a week till we leave for the Bahamas. And Edward. Edward was m.i.a.

It had been a week since the bonfire and I had only briefly spoken to Edward a few times. Which was normal. But, I hadn't seen him or heard from him in the past few days, which wasn't normal.

I wasn't used to these feelings when it came to him. Whenever I think about him I get anxious. Nervous. And whenever I think back to him coming to the bonfire with Jessica, there's like this emptiness in the pit of my stomach that just really sucks.

I must've dozed off for awhile, because it was nine o'clock when my mom came barging into my room.

"You up?" She asked me as she opened my blinds. Sun pouring into my dark room.

"I am now," I moaned.

She walked away saying, "Edward's downstairs. He's been here for awhile now. Just about to barge up into your room, but from the look of things, I figured that if he wanted any opportunity of getting you to forgive him for whatever he did, he better stay away from waking you up. You can thank me later."

I laid in bed, momently stunned. Edward was here? Once the shock left, I jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to wash my face quickly.

I walked into the kitchen and there he was, sitting at the island and eating away my mom's french toast.

"Hey," he said, mouth full of food.

"Hey."

I looked at my mom and she looked at me. She was confused, and gave me a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'.

"Your dad left early to go play golf. I'm supposed to meet Beth for a run, I'll see you kids later," she left the kitchen smiling, and when I heard the front door close, I looked towards Edward.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your mom's french toast," he said eating away. Mom's french toast was practically famous amongst my friends.

"Edward, what're you doing here?" He didn't give me any warning that he would be coming over. Yeah, he would periodically come over on Saturday mornings for breakfast, but he always would text me the night before.

He shrugged and said, "Thought I'd surprise you."

There was a long, awkward moment before he yelled, "Surprise."

I took his empty plate to the dishwasher and grabbed a cup of coffee for myself.

"All right, so I know you're pissed about the bonfire," he said suddenly.

"Why would I be pissed?"

He snorted and gave me a look as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Fine. Yeah, it was shitty of you bringing Jessica, but whatever," I shrugged it off and went back to drinking my coffee.

"That's what I was trying to tell you that morning. Me and Jess had been hanging out a bit so we just decided to go together. That was before what happened."

I was pissed. He was acting as if he had to explain himself. Like he was a boyfriend who just got caught cheating. That thought infuriated me even more.

"Well, it's really not a big deal. I went to meet up with Jake," I said lightly. Take that asshole.

"Jacob Black," he spat.

Jake and Edward weren't the best of friends. They tolerated each other merely because of the fact they both played football together.

"So what, you're hanging out with him now?" Edward questioned me, his eyes narrowing.

I tried to hide my smirk, because obviously he was pissed. Now he could feel like I felt when I found out he was hanging with Jess. Suck it douchebag.

"We'll see what happens," I smirked at him.

Upstairs my phone was ringing loudly, so I decided to run up and get it. "Be right back," I told Edward.

When I reached my iPhone and saw the name Jacob Black, I let out a laugh and slid to answer.

"So funny you called, I was just thinking about you," I answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward walk into my room, but I turned my back to him.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"Mhm. So what do I the pleasure to hear from you first thing in morning Jake," I flirted, just to rouse up Edward knowing he was listening like a hawk.

"I wanted to see what you're doing tonight."

"I don't know, what am I doing tonight?"

He chuckled, "I'm going to pick you up at six, we're going to grab some dinner, then I was thinking we could catch a movie or something."

"I guess I could do that." Whenever I talked to Jake, I just automatically smiled. There was this charm to him that just brought a smile out of me whenever I was around him. Out of the guys out of my class, including Edward, he was probably one of the most genuine ones.

"You better be ready at six Bells," he teased.

We talked a little longer but then Edward coughed dramatically behind me, reminding me of his presence in the room, so I said a quick bye to Jake. When I turned around and looked at Edward he was giving me a death glare, and if looks could kill, I would most likely be in pain.

"What?" I asked innocently as I started to make my bed.

"What the fuck was that?" His voice was controlled but laced with venom. He was upset, but so was I kinda.

"That was me, agreeing to go on a date with Jake," I spoke to him slowly, as if he was a child, which he was.

"Are you trying to get back at me for Jessica?"

"What?" I yelled.

"I brought Jess to the party, so now you feel like you need to get back at me by going out with Jake," he said as if it was so obvious. Asshole.

"Don't think so highly of yourself," I spat. "This has nothing to do with you. I've always liked Jake and he's a really nice guy, so yeah I'm going out with him. And it's none of your business."

He looked at me as if I was crazy, "Of course this is my business! I have every right to know."

"Why? This has nothing to do with you," I told him.

His eyes went wide and he practically yelled, "This has everything to do with me! There's something between us and you can't be a bitch about it."

"It was one kiss! It meant nothing," I shouted.

He calmed down for a second before he started walking towards me and said, "Then tell me if this means nothing."

Then his lips were on mine.

**A/N **So what do you think? Maybe leave a review to let me know? I'm honestly curious to see what you guys think of this. I really am enjoying writing this, so let me know if you like it or even if you don't like it. Spanks


	4. Life Goes On

**A/N **I know it's been a really long time, but it's summer vaca finally and two weeks into break and I'm horribly bored. So, here it is. It's short, but bare with me here and let me get my mojo back.

**Song **

Jack & Diane by John Mallencamp

**Life Goes On **

"So, how about dinner and a movie tonight?" Edward asked me as we made our way towards the shoreline, about ready to take a dip in the water. It was barely eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning and it was already scorching out.

I shook my head, "Can't. Promised the girls we'd chill tonight."

He rolled his eyes, "You always hang out with them."

"No, I always hang out with _you_. And, I haven't even seen them since I got back from the Bahamas," I pointed out. It was true, lately me and Edward had started spending even more and more time together. I don't know if it had to do with each others company, or the fact that I just really liked kissing him.

"So, lets just keep the good times rolling this weekend," he smirked at me as he pulled me into the warm waters of the Atlantic ocean. His green eyes were practically dancing, he had been just so damn happy lately.

"Look at you, just a blast in a glass," I teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We were a little far out from the shoreline, so there weren't any people around to see our close proximity. Lately, Edward had become considerably more touchy and feely in public.

"Mhm," he mumbled and just smiled at me. He had been doing that a lot more lately too. I'd catch him looking at me, or just smiling at me. We hadn't discussed what was going on between us, just kinda let it go naturally. But I had a strong feeling it was turning into something more than just a friends with benefits kinda thing, if you can even call it that.

After a few moments passed, he broke the comfortable silence, "I want to take a trip."

"You just went on vacation," I replied back instantly.

He shook his head, "That's different, that was a family thing. How about we figure out a way to get out of here just the two of us?"

I snorted, "Yeah like our parents would really go for that idea." Even though it sounded amazing and I could just feel the butterflies in my stomach thinking about spending alone time with Edward somewhere other than home.

"Then I'll bring Em and Jasper, and you can bring Rose and Alice. Our parents can't say no to a friends trip," he bargained. He smirked at me, "And if worst comes to worst, I can just use my powers of persuasion on your mom."

"Ew please, it disgusts me enough that my mom even tolerates you," I pretend to vomit.

"I can't help it if the ladies love my charm."

I rolled my eyes and splashed him, "Please, not everyone loves your charm."

"Then what was it for you?" He asks seriously.

And suddenly we were the only two people swimming in the Atlantic Ocean. Edward looks at me, his eyes are full of curiosity like he truly needs to know what I like about him; why I keep coming back.

I smile, not afraid to say the truth, "You're just, you."

* * *

"So, tell us about Edward bellaboo," Rose says.

Me, Rose and Alice desperately needed a girls night out and were at one of our favorite restaurants near the intercoastal. They had been skirting around the Edward issue for weeks now, and have finally gotten the guts to ask.

"What do you mean?" I play dumb.

Alice snorts, "We know you two are attached at the hip. Jazz was even complaining about it."

Rose rolls her eyes, "Ems starting to even get jealous. So Bells, tell us, what are you and Eddie up to these days?"

They both are looking at me curiously, but with skeptical eyes. They won't believe that me and Edward are whatever we are, until they hear the words out of my mouth.

I let out a long sigh, "I honestly don't even know what has happened."

"Start from the beginning," Rose encourages.

So I tell them everything. From that first night we kissed, to the beach earlier today. How Edward has acted so differently since we talked about what happened at the bonfire, and even though we haven't labeled anything, it still feels right with him.

"Maybe you don't need a label right now," Alice comments. "Labels can sometimes make things more complicated. And since you guys are so close, maybe what you're doing now is all y'all need."

Rose nods her head in agreement, "He wont hurt you Bells. He's a good guy, and honestly we've all been waiting for this to happen for a while now. You guys are perfect for each other."

"But what if that's it," they both look at me confused. "What if we're too perfect for each other. We've know each other forever; we know everything about each other. We fight like siblings too. You guys have seen it."

I look out towards the water and sigh. I wish everything could go back to what it was. Even though I'm happy, I hate how confused I am. I never wanted to feel this way, especially with Edward.

"Someone is going to get hurt eventually," I state. "And it's going to hurt even more because neither of us should get hurt."

"Don't predict a future that hasn't even happened yet," Rose says. "Just go one day at a time. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Later that night, while I'm all tucked into bed about to go to sleep, I see my phone flash with a new text. Curious I go and see who it is.

Edward.

_I know things got serious earlier. And I just want you to know that I think the same thing. You're just, you._

**A/N** Sooo what do you think? Let me know? I kinda missed this like a lot xoxo


End file.
